Our Kind of Love
by BB-Hodgela-slaudia-forever
Summary: "She had to find a way to hurt him and this was it." Clauson to Naudia


**A/N: Okay, so I am not a huge NAudia fan, I was at one point. But in good spirit I write this story because I've been told I need to branch out, so here it is. :)**

"_She had to find a way to hurt him and this was it."_

"I don't see why you don't just leave him." He said with certainty.

"Nik, you honestly don't understand. I don't know why you can't get this. He's not the kind of man you leave, he has to leave you. You would think you would understand you're a guy."

"Claudia, you know better than to compare me with your husband."

Claudia couldn't help but laugh at her best friend. He had been with her through everything and continued to be so. He was like having another Johnny, which was nice since Johnny had gone to Italy a little over a month ago. She needed the brotherly advice sometimes, especially since the baby would be here any day.

"You know there was a point in Sonny's and my relationship where I think I loved him. But now, I just know he loves Olivia again. Nik, what do I do?"

"You do what's best for you and my god-son."

She rolled her eyes at him.

He never truly understood the complexity of Sonny and Claudia's relationship.

"You truly are no help."

He stuck his tongue at her.

She loved the look in his eyes when he _laughed._

Actually, she _loved_ everything about him.

"Hey what else can you do? It's just like what Carly and Jax did with Spencer, they thought it was what was best for him and sometimes I believe that was probably true."

She shook her head at him. She had heard the story many times of how Carly and Jax had stolen Spencer from Nik without him knowing it. At first she had tried to get along with Carly for her marriage's sake.

But she _couldn't_.

She _loved_ her best friend too much.

She _needed_ to be on his side more than she _needed_ to please her husband.

"You are what's best for Spencer, that little boy loves you. And you adore him; I hope this little boy turns out exactly like him."

Oh that _smile_.

"Thanks."

"Where is my little man?"

"Upstairs playing with his toys, we spent the whole day together and he just needed some downtime."

Just as she was about to say something the pitter patter of little feet was heard. Soon she saw the boy's handsome smile as he launched himself into her arms.

"Claudee, how's the baby?"

"He's good, he's kicking. Do you wanna feel?"

Spencer's eyes grew wide and then nodded. He offered his hand to her. She placed his hand on a spot where she felt the kicks. She couldn't help but laugh at his face; he looked so amazed at what he was feeling. And his smile.

It was _Nik's_ smile.

"He's strong for a baby." Spencer said in surprise.

She jumped when she felt another hand on her stomach. Nikolas was also smiling at the power of his best friend's baby.

"Spence, Claudia needs go home before the launch stops, I'm going with her. Can you wait for me to read you a story or would you rather just go to bed?"

"I'll wait for you, daddy. Bye Claudee, I love you."

"I love you too, little man. Next time I see you, I'll have the baby."

"Yay!"

Nik and Claudia smiled as they walked out. They boarded the launch together in the rain and he walked her to the limo that Max was driving.

"What are you going to do?"

"Find a way to hurt him so bad that he'll throw me out."

"You're wearing your scheming face and that always scares me. I have the launch here for a while just in case."

"What? You think this won't turn out right?"

He laughed at her as she pulled her jacket closer because of the rain.

"Your schemes _never_ turn out right. The launch is here, which means I'm here. No matter what, I'm _here_."

She had to resist the urge to kiss him with his face mere centimeters from hers. She was still married, even though she was going home to ruin her marriage. She had to resist, he was her best friend she couldn't ruin that relationship.

A _normal_ relationship.

"Okay, I've got to go ruin my marriage and mess up my life and possibly my son's but not biggie."

"It's gonna be okay. I've got faith in you."

"Yeah sure. Look Max is getting annoyed, see you later, Nik."

"Bye Claudia."

He closed the door behind her and watched as she drove away into the rain.

CZ-CZ-CZ

She could tell the mood of her husband was not at its prime the second she walked through the door. Especially when she felt him staring at her when she sat on the couch exhausted.

She _knew_ she had to hit this head on.

"And your problem with me tonight is?"

"You being out so late isn't good for you or the baby. You need your rest before the delivery. I don't want you to over-work yourself."

His tone wasn't harsh or cruel instead it was gentle and caring. He made eye contact with her and his eyes were soft.

Which made what she was about to do that much _harder_.

"So talked to Olivia yet today? Or are you going to see her when you've tucked me safely into bed."

She had to get him riled up first.

She saw his temper rise and fall again, this was not going as planned.

"Actually, I've decided that I do need to listen to you since after all you are my wife, carrying my child and I do need to respect you and be caring towards you."

Her heart _broke_.

She cursed herself. What was she doing?

She had to do this quickly, had to make up a lie quickly.

She had to break his heart more than anyone else had.

"I'm….I'm not carrying….." She couldn't _breathe_. "Your baby."

She watched as he froze in his place. She could've sworn a tear was about to fall from his eye but he wiped it away quickly.

She had never felt so bad in her life.

"Sonny….?"

Her voice trembled.

"Whose is it?"

In honesty it was his, but in her mind it couldn't be.

"Nik's."

"Son of a-" He cut himself off.

She was crying and he was close.

"Just get out. You can get your stuff later, Max can take you wherever. Just leave, please." His voice shook.

She ran from the room and closed the door. But just as she was about to leave she heard him emit a sob.

What had she done?

CZ-CZ-CZ

He wasn't answering his phone and that wasn't comforting to her. But as always Alfred was right there, leading her in and seating her on the couch with a blanket that he threw over her shoulders. He even started the fireplace for her.

She started to cry, she couldn't help it. Everything she needed to do was done, but she hadn't planned on feeling so horrible about lying to Sonny. No, he would never know that the baby was his but it was right. It had to be right.

"Oh God, what have I done?" She whimpered.

She heard Nikolas' footsteps come down the stairs. When he saw his broken best friend he ran to her side and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed to him.

"There's no need to be sorry." Hoping to calm her.

It didn't work.

"I told him….told him he was yours."

Nik pulled back from her and smiled as he wiped her tears away.

"I wish he was."

"I do too."

Words weren't spoken for a moment; they just gazed into one another's eyes. He cupped her face into his hands, wiping any stray tears.

"I've loved you since I met you. I've wanted to kiss you ever since we decided to be just friends."

"Well since I love you too. What are you waiting for?"

"Your permission."

With that his lips met hers, and they didn't release until they needed air. His hand landed solely on her expanded stomach.

"I'll be his dad and Spencer will be his big brother. Spence has only asked me like thirty times if he could call you mommy. But there's something more important that I need to ask you."

She watched him as he got down on one knee, he blurred a little as her tears blocked her vision.

"Claudia Antonia Zacchara, I know you're still married to Sonny, but he never counted. We're like that Taylor Swift song…?"

"You belong with me." She interrupted.

"Yes that song, we're like that. We never saw one another like that yet we did but we didn't know it. My point is that I adore you, Claudia. I love you and so does Spencer. We want you to be part of our family. And I just need you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I'd love to."

They hugged and then he led her to his-well now their room and they fell asleep in one another's arms.

**What'd you think? This is my first story that isn't Clauson so tell me if it's bad. Thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
